Give Her The World
by KelliP
Summary: "Because a father would do anything for his daughter." A post-ep of sorts for 5x12 Death Gone Crazy.


**A/N: **Started this because I thought that last smile from Beckett could be just as much about her love for her own father as it was her love for Castle's fatherly side (and, of course, Little Castle Babies). This soon snowballed into something so entirely different from what I originally envisioned, but I hope it's a little more fitting. Enjoy.

* * *

**GIVE HER THE WORLD**

* * *

"Because a father would do anything for his daughter."

- Richard Castle, 5x12 Death Gone Crazy

* * *

Even now, after all these years, she's still amazed at his ability to be nothing but a wonderful father.

It's not that she's ever doubted him. No. Just- every time she seems his slip so naturally into the role it stops her heart. Right now is no exception. The world stops spinning around her, everyone fading to black as her attention is drawn straight to him and the young girl in his arms.

Beckett watches the two spinning slowly on the spot, twirling under the twinkling garden lights. Castle can't dance (and everyone knows it) but it doesn't matter. He's still out there on the makeshift linoleum stage, Alexis' hand in his as they turn, her flowing white dress swirling out like a princess. Her smile is so wide, so dazzling, eyes so bright as she stares up at the man who raised her.

She watches Castle lean in close to whisper a secret in Alexis' ear that bubbles a gentle laughter out from within and springs tears to her eyes. The young redhead whispers something in response that crinkles the corners of Castle's eyes with joy. From her seat across the garden, Beckett can see him choking up. He swallows a lump in his throat, lowers his eyes to the floor as he blinks away the sentimental tears that are surely pricking his eyelids.

Her heart swells in her chest with an overwhelming combination of pride and love. The man across the garden is everything a father should be. Attentive. Stern. Caring. Proud. A man who would give his daughter the entire world on a platter if only he could.

And for that she loves him so much.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

The sudden voice draws her quickly from her thoughts. Beckett angles her head upward as her father rests a gentle hand on her shoulder, but she doesn't find Jim looking down at her. Instead he's staring out at her husband and his redheaded daughter on the dance floor, something of a wistful flicker in his eyes as he watches the two sway.

"Time passes by so quick," he continues softly. "One minute you're cradling this tiny newborn baby in your arms that has her whole future ahead of her. Then you blink, and before you know it you're walking her down the aisle, giving her away to another man who's about to take over your job of loving her. And even though you let her go, you wish you didn't have to."

"Is that how you felt?" Beckett asks quietly. "At my wedding?"

Jim lifts his lips into a smile, but there's an edge of sadness crinkling his face. "Oh, yes, Katie. Don't misunderstand- I was so, _so_ happy for you, but realising you weren't my little girl anymore… It weighed heavier on my heart than I could have ever thought."

She pauses for a moment to consider her father's words. "You do realise I grew up long before I married Castle?"

Her father shrugs. "Doesn't matter, Katie. It'd been just the two of us for so long. I was always the person you lent on, but that's not my role anymore. It's hard to let go of that."

Beckett shakes her head. He father is so wrong. "Dad, you helped me to walk and talk," she starts. "You taught me my ABCs and how to ride a bike and how to slide to make a home run. When I came home in tears because the other kids were making fun of my braces, you taught me how to stand up for myself- even though I'm sure you didn't think that would result with me socking Jimmy McNare when he called me Brace Face."

Her father lets out a round of laughter and drops down into the chair beside her. Beckett returns his beaming smile with a wide one of her own as she covers her hand with one of hers.

"It doesn't matter how old I become, Dad. I'll always be the little girl who will stare up at you in wonder, so entirely grateful for everything you've ever done for me."

* * *

The smile that's been permanently curled on her lips since the moment she stepped through the grand church doors lifts her cheeks even higher, if that's even possible. In front of her stands her father, swaying just enough to keep up with the rhythm of the music. The tears prick her eyes suddenly, throat closing over as she realises this is it. He's not going to be the one looking out for her anymore.

"When I was four you taught me how to swing," Alexis says suddenly. "It took six long months before I managed to move enough so that I actually looked like I was swinging, but I wanted to do it myself more than anything. So every day you would take me down to the park and help me practise for what felt like hours until I finally mastered it."

Her father studies her curiously but keeps quite. Just lets his lips curl up in a small smile as he listens to her tale.

"When I was six I had the chicken pox." Alexis shudders at the memory of the flaring spots all over her body. "And I remember all I did was _scream_ for days, just _begging_ you to stop the itching. And you did. You gave me bath after bath, rubbed calamine lotion over me day and night, just so I didn't have to hurt.

"When I was ten and wanted nothing else in the world other than to be a princess, you built me my own castle in the living room, complete with a throne where I could sit and a crown to wear on my head."

Her father chuckles at the memory.

"And a week later when all I wanted was to be a wizard like Harry Potter, you bought me a wand and a broomstick and a stuffed owl. Then you took me to the park to watch the stars, and pretended every shooting star was a spell I'd cast.

"When my heart was broken for the first time, you sat with me all night. Just holding my hand and telling me he wasn't good enough until I believed I didn't need him. It was only then could I finally let go and just sleep.

"And when I told you I was going to marry Tim… you were so thrilled, and so supportive. And when I freaked out that I didn't know how to be someone's wife, you reassured me that I could. That I already knew what to do, because I love him, and that's more than enough."

Distantly they hear the music fade in the background and so they stop swaying, but neither move to leave the dance floor. Instead Alexis moves closer to her father, draws him into a long hug as the tears slip from her eyes.

"I couldn't have done this without you, Dad. You've been there for my every step as I've grown up, helping to shape me into the person I am today. So thank you," she whispers, voice choking as the love for her father wells inside her. "Thank you for always being here for me."

* * *

Her eyes are wide as saucers, the green speckles shimmering as they reflect the moonlight. Her mouth waters and she rises up shakily on her toes, trying to get just a little closer. Her sticky little fingers open and close as they stretch higher and higher with purpose, just trying to reach-

"No, no, no," she hears her father scold her. Before she can whirl around he's scooping her up effortlessly, spinning her in his arms so she rests against his chest. "No cake just yet, Sophia. Have to wait for Alexis and Tim to cut it first."

But she wants cake _now_. "Cake, Daddy. Oh, peas, Daddy."

Her father drops a kiss to her forehead. "Beautiful manners, Sweetheart," he coos. "But not just yet. Soon, though. I promise."

"_Now_, Daddy," Sophia pouts. "Peas?"

Her little heart breaks as her father shakes his head. Her lower lip wobbles uncontrollably, eyes pricking with tears that spring up straight away. He tries to set her down but she closes her fists around a handful of his shirt, feet kicking as she tries to hold on.

He's too strong, though. His large hands enclose around hers, pry her little fingers off his shirt one by one. A sob hiccups in her throat as her feet hit the ground but then he's kneeling in front of her and murmuring quietly.

"Sophia Kate," he begins.

With a huff Sophia presses her lips together and tries to hold back the tears, because this is Daddy's warning voice. If she doesn't stop crying, she's going to have to sit in time out. She can't sit in time out; not today, not when there's so much fun to be had and so many people to tell her she looks beautiful in her sparkling dress.

"Do you remember what we talked about?" he asks softly. "How this is Alexis' special day? We don't want any tears ruining Alexis' day, do we?"

Chin still wobbling, she shakes her head slowly.

"How about we go and talk with Alexis, hmm? Ask her when she wants to cut the cake. You want to do that, Sweetie?"

She shakes her head again.

"No?" He gasps in surprise. "You don't want to see your big sister?"

Stubborn, Sophia shakes her head, heart holding onto the anger from this morning.

"But you love your sister. Why don't you want to see her?"

It's a long minute of clamped lips in a stubborn silence before she finally gives into her father's unwavering stare. "Alexis leave me," Sophia whispers.

"Oh, Sweetheart." Her father sighs heavily, draws her into a tight embrace and picks her up in his arms once again. She throws her arms around his head, burrows her face into the warmth of his neck.

"Alexis hasn't left you," he murmurs, one hand stroking her hair in a soothing rhythm. "She's just growing up. She wants to start her own family."

"Alexis leave you."

Her father shakes his head, short hair tickling her forehead at the motion. "No. She hasn't left me either," he tells her. "And just because she doesn't live with us does not mean she loves her little sister any less."

Sophia sighs heavily. "I want to stay with you forever, Daddy. Peas?"

"Oh, Sweetheart," he breathes. "Of course you can stay with me forever."

She beams as he presses a kiss to her hair. "I love you, Daddy."

* * *

Castle cradles the little girl in his arms, tucks her head close against his neck as he whispers a soothing rhythm in her ear. He rocks her gently from side to side, trying to quell the fat crocodile tears and sure tantrum that had been building just moments ago. But Sophia seems peaceful now, a heavy weight sagged comfortingly against his chest as she clings to him, wanting anything but to let go.

If this were all she'd ever want, he would trade everything in the world just for her to stay in his arms forever.

But this- him- is not all she'll ever want.

And letting her go will be his biggest sacrifice.


End file.
